Popping it to the pop star!
by Teegan Cortez
Summary: Will Yuki finally do it?


He stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, he hadn't moved from his spot for nearly 2 hours

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters!!**

Hello (waves) please be nice to me, this is my first story ever, I hope you like it and please review (Holds up jar of chocolate chip cookies.) highly appreciated for constructive criticism and also to fed my ego bunny.

(\/)

(")(")

**Popping it to the Pop Star!**

He stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, he hadn't moved from his spot for nearly 2 hours. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought, it shouldn't have taken him this long to get ready, it was ridiculous.

Eiri Yuki was preparing himself for yet another date with Shuichi, to which the brat had bugged him for most of his day until he had no choice but to agree, it wasn't like him to care about what Shuichi would think what he looks like but in his mind all he could think about was _Is Shuichi going to like this outfit?_.

It was the same as he always wore simple button down blue shirt and a pair of black slacks with his usual Italian shoes and Armani jacket. But tonight was the night… tonight he was going to 'pop' the question to his lover.

"YUKIIIIIIII………. Come on we're gonna be late for our reservation!" Called Shuichi from the hallway.

"Coming." replied Yuki. "I look fine; I'll be ok, if he says no then…then… Oh no what will I do if he says no? No don't think like that it'll all be fine, God I need to get out more I've actually started talking to myself."

"Sorry Yuki did you say something?" Shuichi popped his head round the bedroom door.

"I said if your not in the car by the time I've put my shoes on then we're not going, damn brat!" At that last comment Shuichi ran lightning fast out the door and down to the garage, where the car was parked. Yuki put his shoes on and did one last check in the mirror out by the door before he left to join his lover.

Shuichi had chosen, for once, a nice quaint restaurant just on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a traditional Italian restaurant, one that only spiked Shu's interest because it was recommended by, non other than, Ryuichi Sakuma. Yuki, for one, was grateful as he wasn't much for the clubbing scenes, but if it made his lover happy then he would do it just to see that smile on his face, although he would never admit that out loud.

After they had starters and main course Yuki waited until Shu was finished with his desert. At this point in time he was really nervous; he kept glancing up at Shu and was beginning to have second thoughts_. Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe it's not the right time, what if this isn't the place he's been dreaming of to be asked? Gahh I should have made it more romantic for the idiot! I know I'll take him to the park, where we first met that's got to be romantic right... God for a romance novelist I'm honestly not that good at this stuff in real life! _Yuki Groaned to himself.

"Yuki… are you ok?" Shu looked up, worry clearly etched on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah are you ready to go yet brat?" Shuichi nodded his consent and got up to go. Yuki paid the bill and left hand in hand with Shuichi. Shu looked down and wondered if Yuki was ill again or something because he usually doesn't act like this. _Maybe he's just tired from all that work_ he thought.

As they got nearer to their apartment complex, Yuki turned to Shuichi and asked "Hey brat it's a nice night out lets go for a walk." Then he got up and exited the vehicle. Shuichi just sat in shock for a while until his legs suddenly had a mind of their own and got out of the car with his body following behind.

They began to walk towards the park, Shuichi's mind still in a daze from earlier, _He sure is acting strange I hope he's ok but why he want to go for a walk surely he would much rather go back home and lock himself away as usual._

Shuichi had noticed that they were in the park where they first met; he turned to talk to Yuki but noticed that he was a few steps behind him and had this troubled look on his face. Shu walked up to him and gently cupped his cheek in his hand, which forced Yuki to look at him.

"Yuki what's wrong? Please tell me, you've been looking troubled all evening."

Yuki took a step back and took Shuichi's hand in his own and got down on one knee, he looked up to see Shuichi hold in a breath and saw tears in his eyes. He reached deep into his pocket and produced a small black box, when he opened it Shu saw a beautifully silver band with a single amethyst crystal in the middle and two deep aqua stones either side of it.

"Shuichi Shindo, you're my light in the darkness, you've shown me who I really am and breathed the life back into me to shatter the icy form that froze my heart. Now I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me, so what I'm trying to ask you is… will you marry me?"

Yuki was still staring deep into Shuichi's fantastic purple orbs, and he saw love and devotion in them and he couldn't have been more wrong about Shu not wanting to marry him. This was the man that followed him to the ends of the earth just to be with him, he should of done this more sooner.

"YES…YES…OH GOD YES!!" Shu practically threw himself at his new fiancé, he couldn't believe it, that finally Yuki had asked him the most important question of his life, he was so happy.

Yuki stood up and pulled Shuichi with him; he took the ring out of the box and slipped in onto Shu's ring finger. He looked at it for a while then at Shu and decide that he had also never been more happy in is life. He took hold of his hand and led then back down the path way to begin their future as one from now on.

"I love you Shuichi."

"I love you too Eiri."


End file.
